The invention relates to a method for installing a permanent railroad track, for which the concrete railroad ties, carrying the tracks, are lined up positionally in a concrete trough and embedded in a casting compound, particularly in concrete, with embedment in longitudinal reinforcements.
In the case of this method of installation, which has become known as the so-called "Rheda Method", the railroad ties are individually lined up to begin with and the longitudinal reinforcement is subsequently inserted through transverse holes in the concrete railroad ties.
Aside from the awkward, individual adjustment of the railroad ties, this method suffers from the disadvantage that the introduction of the longitudinal reinforcement into transverse holes in concrete railroad ties, which holes have to be provided additionally, is laborious.